


I Swear To God My Words Are True When I Tell You That I Love You

by masterofpuppies



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(In the main story, Gerard is 38 and Frank is 36.)<br/>Based on the prompt: Frank dates Gerard's daughter, Gerard finds out, smutty times.<br/>Hopefully this story isn't too fucked up. I've made it so that it isn't Gerard's real daughter and in fact, have made her a completely different character! One of my own actually!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear To God My Words Are True When I Tell You That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Read the summary!

_"Uncle Frankie!" Adalia cried, running forward to wrap her arms around Frank._

_"Hey, li'l one." Frank smiled and hugged her back, looking over at Gerard who was gazing fondly at them both._

_"Are you here to take me out with daddy?" The 9-year-old asked enthusiastically and ran over to grab Gerard's hand._

_"Sure am, sweetie." Frank nodded and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack._

* * *

 

Applying a coat of scarlet lipstick to match her dark, red hair, Adalia pulled her leather jacket on and stepped in front of her full-length mirror. She was wearing ripped, black jeans and a long-ish, white vest with black Doc Martens to top it off.

Adalia admired herself in the mirror, turning around and trying all sorts of poses, making sure she looked good, that she looked hot. As a nineteen year-old, she liked to flaunt it.

Content, she grabbed her phone from the bed and scrolled through her contacts, lying flat across the bed on her stomach. Finding the contact she was searching for, she called her boyfriend and kicked her legs absent-mindedly, waiting for him to pick up.

 _"Hey, baby. You ready?"_ The man's voice came from the speakers.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see you tonight, Frankie. Miss you so much." Adalia smiled, biting her lip.

 _"Me too. What did you tell your dad?"_ Frank asked, knowing that Gerard was unaware of their relationship.

"That I was staying over at Stacey's." Adalia answered, "Anyway, are you on your way?"

_"Yeah. I'll get you at the bus stop as usual, 'kay?"_

"Okay. Love you, Frankie."

 _"Love you, too."_ Frank replied and ended the call.

Adalia grabbed her keys and ran downstairs, yelling a 'goodbye' to her dad and leaving.

* * *

"Damn, Adalia..." Frank whistled over, "My favourite jeans. You know how to treat a man."

Strutting over to meet him, Adalia caught his lips in a desperate kiss, pulling him close as her tongue pressed against his.

"So," She breathed once she pulled away, "What are the plans for tonight?"

They both got in the car before Frank replied.

"Dinner at my place." He grinned, putting his 'Black Flag' CD on at full blast, "Then a movie at my place..."

"I feel like there's something else on that list." Adalia flirted, clicking her seatbelt in.

Frank tapped his chin, pretending to think.

"Hmm..." He hummed, "Oh, yeah! You riding my cock at my place."

Adalia blushed and squirmed in her seat a little.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Ah, fuck... Frank, feels so good..." Adalia moaned, bouncing in Frank's lap, taking him hard and deep.

"You're close, baby. I can hear your breathing..." Frank smirked, thrusting his hips upwards into the girl.

He pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing as she rode him. Soon, she was shaking around him, coming hard and loud. 

'Just like her father.' Frank thought to himself.

He thrust his hips up, close himself, and grabbed onto Adalia's ass. She was tight around his dick, hot through the latex, which only pushed him over the edge quicker.

Coming, Frank leaned back and moaned as Adalia slowly moved her hips, her tits in front his face. He leaned his face forward and sucked her nipple into his mouth for a short moment, nipping it with his teeth.

She gasped and kissed him, pulling off to lie next to him on the bed, cuddling his chest.

"Bet Stacey wouldn't be able to do that." Frank joked, running his fingers through Adalia's hair.

"Nope." Adalia laughed, "Only big, strong guitarists can fuck me properly."

"I think you mean tiny, aggressive guitarists. Or vocalists, since I'm in 'leATHERMOUTH' and not Pencey Prep anymore." Frank replied, and kissed her forehead.

After lying together for a while, something broke the silence. Frank's phone had began to ring, making him groan as he snatched it from the bedside table. Answering it, he quipped,

"Sup, Gee."

_"Don't give me that bullshit, Frank." Gerard's voice came, "Mrs Russo said she saw Adalia get into your car. Where the fuck is my daughter?"_

Frank panicked, his eyes wide and his breathing shallow.

"Uh, I d-dunno. I've been here all day, Gee." He answered, hoping Gerard would believe him.

_"Really? Then why the fuck did you answer my daughter's phone?"_

_'Fuck,'_ Frank thought, _'Who the fuck said matching ringtones was a good idea?'_

He didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. Luckily, Adalia did, and took the phone from his hands.

"Okay, dad." She smiled, "You caught me. We were planning your birthday party. Which you've ruined for yourself now."

 _"W-What? Seriously? Goddammit, Adalia. You're such a thoughtful girl."_ Gerard sighed with relief.

Frank grinned at Adalia, giving her a thumbs up.

 _"Okay, well... I'm coming to pick you up, sweetie. Talk soon."_ Gerard informed her.

Frank's house was only a five minute drive from Gerard's, which meant that Adalia only had five minuted to put her clothes back on and wash the smell of sex away.

"Frank, we gotta get washed and ready." She told him, pulling him to the bathroom.

He went easily, scrubbing himself in the bathroom while Adalia hid behind the shower curtain, washing herself. They left the bathroom smelling of coconut, which hopefully wouldn't be too suspicious, and went to get dressed.

Having only put their underwear on, the doorbell rang, causing them to rush. Frank managed to stick some sweatpants on with a white shirt and ran down while Adalia fixed her hair.

"Hey, Gerard! Come in, partypooper." He smiled, taking Gerard through to the living room.

"Where's Adalia?" Gerard asked, settling into the couch comfortably.

"In the bathroom, I think. You want coffee?" Frank offered.

"Nah, I just want to go home. I have to talk to Adalia about why she lied. I don't understand why she said she was staying at Stacey's." Gerard frowned, "It makes me wonder what she was planning to do for the rest of the night."

"You're right." Frank agreed, "But maybe she was just thinking ahead, like if we had been planning your party all night and she ended up crashing here."

"She would've called me for that, Frank." Gerard ensured and sighed.

Adalia came down, looking as she did before she left the house, her lipstick now washed off.

"Adalia, c'mon. We're going home." Gerard told her, standing up and getting ready to leave.

"O-Okay, what's wrong?" She stuttered.

"We need to talk." Gerard stated and said goodbye to Frank.

"Um, bye..." Frank replied, scratching his head as he watched them leave.

* * *

"Why did you lie to me, Adalia?" Gerard insisted for the third time.

"I told you! I was planning your party!" Adalia cried and Gerard shook his head.

"Where were you going to stay tonight?" He asked, glaring at her.

"I was gonna go to Stacey's afterwards!" She lied, standing up and leaving to go to her room.

"Then why," Gerard called after her, "Were there fucking condoms in your jacket?"

Adalia froze at the door, turning around slowly.

"You looked in my jacket?" She asked, her palms sweating.

Gerard nodded.

"Three condoms. One wrapper was open. You've been having sex with someone. Who?" He said calmly.

"Dad, I'm nineteen. I don't have to tell you." Adalia sighed.

"It was Frank, wasn't it? You've been fucking Frank."

Fuck. This was it. He already knew. It's not like she could say that it was just some guy, because she'd been with Frank all day. Her dad knows that.

She hung her head in defeat.

"Yes." She admitted.

That's when things escalated. Gerard stood up and stormed out of the house, his keys in his hand. He got into the car without Adalia and drove off.

* * *

Frank's doorbell was going fucking crazy. It was pissing him off because he was fucking trying to get to the door. Maybe if the person had given him time, he wouldn't have taken so long.

Opening the door with a disgruntled expression, Frank grumbled,

"What the fu- Oh, hey. What's up?" He greeted.

Before he knew it, Gerard had tackled him into the hall, landing on top of him and choking him.

"My _daughter_ , Frank? _Seriously_?" He growled, his nose pressed to Frank's.

His eyes were wild and his grip was strong. He had his thighs pinning Frank down as he straddled the man's waist.

"I," Frank choked out, "I love her."

"That doesn't mean _shit_ , Frank." Gerard spat and clawed at the man's neck, not strangling him anymore.

"Why not?" Frank snarled, pushing Gerard off of him and swapping their positions.

"Because," Gerard spoke as his eyes bore into Frank, his voice lower now.

He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he grabbed the back of Frank's head and forced their mouths together in a sloppy, desperate kiss. Frank was as eager as

Gerard, both of them moaning and grinding against one another in the hall.

"Gerard," Frank breathed, sitting up, "I can't. I love Adalia."

"You're not _allowed_ to be with Adalia, Frank. You're _mine_." Gerard claimed possessively and kissed Frank again, scratching at his hips and yanking on his hair.

Frank moaned into Gerard's mouth, hips bucking down against him. It was too fucking _hot_. Too overwhelming. Gerard hadn't kissed him like this since Adalia was born. Which was when they were both dumb kids in their teen years. It had been so right, though. So fucking perfect.

Frank sat up to pull his shirt off which did relieve him slightly but his knees and thighs were practically dripping with sweat. He needed them both to be naked. Now.

"Upstairs." He mumbled against Gerard's lips and scrambled off of the floor.

They both rushed to Frank's bedroom, Gerard kicking his shoes off while Frank pulled his pants down.

"No underwear." Gerard sneered, "My daughter got a thing for that?"

"Yeah," Frank retorted, "Just like her daddy."

Gerard was still sliding his jeans and boxers down when Frank pulled on his hair, forcing him onto his knees. Compliant, Gerard immediately took Frank's cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks for more suction and making Frank groan.

He could smell the sex already, could smell where his daughter had marked Frank. And he was really, really fucking jealous. He pulled off and managed to get his bottoms off, Frank pushing him over to the bed and bending him over the edge.

"You need prepped?" He asked, trailing his finger down Gerard's back.

"Rim me." Gerard ordered breathlessly.

He felt the little thud when Frank dropped to the ground, pushing his face into Gerard's ass and licking hungrily. Gerard pushed back desperately, reaching behind him to clutch Frank's hair and pull him closer.

"God, yes." He moaned, "So fucking good."

"You ready?" Frank panted behind him.

Gerard gave a shaky nod in response which Frank must've seen because moment's later he was pushing into Gerard, leaning over his back and grunting in his ear as he began thrusting.

"So good, Gee. So hot." Frank praised, his hands strong on Gerard's shoulders.

Gerard hummed, feeling Frank near his prostate. When Frank hit it, Gerard called out, a pleading, wordless moan to fill the silence. Frank began fucking him faster, like he was choking to get off.

Choking. Good idea.

Frank, not slowing his hips, brought his hand up to wrap his fingers around Gerard's throat, tightening his grip until Gerard was helplessly gasping for air.

"Did this to Adalia," Frank smirked into his ear, "Made her come on the spot."

Gerard snarled and pushed back harder, grabbing behind him for Frank's hair, urging him closer, _deeper_. He was certain that he'd be leaving with a dark bruise in the shape of Frank's fingers on both his neck and his ass. He'd definitely be walking funny for days after this at least.

Frank finally wrenched his fingers away from Gerard's neck, reaching his arm forward to hold his hand over Gerard's so that their backs were pressed together even more.

"My _daughter_ , Frank." He managed once he could breathe again, "What else did you do to her?"

"You really wanna know?" Frank panted, his breath hitting Gerard's neck.

Gerard nodded and made sure his legs were firm on the ground so that when Frank thrust forward, he would feel the man's hipbones dig into his ass.

"Licked her clean..." Frank told him, "Fucked her nice and hard. She likes to beg for it, same as you."

His face now pressed into the mattress, Gerard was emitting loud gasps, sounding feminine.

"Fuck, Gee..." Frank hissed into his ear, "You even _sound_ like her."

Giving Gerard a dark laugh, Frank continued to speak,

"She doesn't suck cock as good as you, though. Doesn't know how to do it properly. _Yet_."

Gerard wrapped his fingers around his length, jerking himself off. After a few strokes, he was coming into the bedsheets with a loud moan. Frank was still going.

"You come too quickly," He chuckled, "Your daughter knows how to hold out for a man."

"She can fuck _off_!" Gerard snapped, pushing back as hard as he could, filthy moans spilling from his mouth, "You're mine, you bastard."

"Yeah? Tell me again..." Frank said, his hips slow and his thrusts deep.

"I'll fuckin' claw her eyes out if I have to. Frank Iero is _mine_." Gerard growled.

"Bad parenting..." Frank huffed in a sing-song voice.

"Your fault." Gerard replied in the same manner, "C'mon, come!"

"I'm gonna- Oh, fuck..." Frank moaned, releasing inside Gerard, his orgasm fucking pulsing through his cock.

Spent, he pulled out and lay on the bed, pulling Gerard up next to him. The man snuggled into his chest and hitched his leg over Frank's.

" _Dad_?" A voice came from the doorway, " _Frank_? What the _fuck_?"

Frank's eyes flew open, as did Gerard's, and they both scrambled to sit up, still naked.

"A-Adalia!" Frank stuttered, "H-How long have you been here?"

Gerard wasn't as panicky as Frank. Instead, he had his hand draped over Frank's chest possessively, his nails digging in.

"Since dad said that you were his." Adalia answered.

"Um," Frank laughed nervously, "Which time?"

The girl approached the bed, looking mad as hell, and Gerard let out a soft snarl. Like a warning.

"Frank, this is..." Adalia sighed, "You fucked my _dad_."

Frank gulped and nodded. Gerard simply ran his fingers along Frank's jaw and down his neck, kissing his shoulder, constantly maintaining eye contact with his daughter.

"I've been with Frank for years, sweetie." He told her, "He was never yours in the first place."

Adalia frowned.

"Well... How about we share?" She suggested.

Frank sat, stunned. Fucking _what_?

Gerard smiled,

"Good idea. I get most of him though. He _is_ mine."

Adalia shrugged, crawling over the bed to kiss Frank.

"Good enough."

Frank was too chuffed for fucking words.


End file.
